


Who was Hinata Shouyou to him?

by midnight_blue_eyes



Series: Kagehina week 2 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who was Hinata Shouyou to him?

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PoSnwZ7dGAk) while writing this drabble.

Who was Hinata Shouyou to him? 

 

"When I face problems, I look at the sky. It doesn't make them go away but you realize they're not as bad" Hinata said, nudging Kageyama's shoulder slightly, and pointing upwards with a smile.

 

Kageyama didn't reply, but just looked up at the night sky.

That was the first time in his life he realized how beautiful the night sky could be. The entire sky, an endless midnight blue but painted with countless sparkling stars. The stars, shining down in them, the gentle breeze blowing causing the leaves of the trees to rustle as the two boys stare up at the starry sky. 

 

And he smiled. This moment was perfect to him. Everything was perfect. They could see the enchanting sky, the stars that they couldn't reach in a million years, time constantly flowing, fleeing past them leaving them with scars and bliss. Memories, pain, happiness, and oh so many things he had felt ever since the boy next to him crashed into his life.

 

The universe was so big, it was endless, never beginning, never ending. They exist, at this moment, right now, they exist, they're alive and they are breathing. In this world, they have found their way to one another. And in many more they will too. He knows because this is Hinata Shouyou, the spirit that will haunt him for eternity and he is Kageyama Tobio who really couldn’t care less if it was this boy.

He wondered so many things as his hand found his ways to smaller ones. Not a single soul was around as Kageyama whispered the many things he had been holding in. He couldn't keep them inside for any longer. He needed this boy to know about all the things he has been feeling lately. 

 

He felt exhilarated, but he was just sitting under the stars. Maybe it had something to do with the person sitting next to him. Boyfriend? Lover? Soulmate? Hinata? Whatever you chose to call him, it didn't matter. He was Kageyama's everything now, at this moment. 

 

"You’re like the sun" Kageyama said.

Hinata chuckled, "Yeah, I know, you said that before"

He squeezed the setter's hand, "And you're like the sky"

"What, is it cause I'm scary looking?” Kageyama replied, turning his gaze to the boy sitting on the grass with him who was now smiling and gazing at the night sky.

"No, but that too haha!" Hinata laughed, "But, because you're silent, soothing and you always watch over. You don't exactly demand your presence to be felt but you're there. Without the sky, the sun wouldn't have a place to be you know"

 

Kageyama just hummed in agreement. All they did was gaze at the sky afterwards. No words were exchanged, there wasn't any need for that. Not now. Because they were thinking the same thing and they knew. Out of a billion galaxies, billion starts, the sun was his. All of time, all of space and out of everything in between they exist and they have found their way to one another

 

He asked himself once again, the question that had been haunting him for a couple of weeks now. Who was Hinata Shouyou to him?

 

He found his answer as he gazed at the sparkle in Hinata's eyes as he stared at the sky as if it was the most beautiful thing, and to him it was because it reminded him of Kageyama. 

 

.And Kageyama kissed that boy. He had to. His chest ached for Hinata to know, to know what he did to Kageyama. So he kissed him, and he kissed back. 

 

He was glad to be alive, and so thankful to the universe.

Hinata Shouyou, to him, was all of space time and everything that exists therein.


End file.
